The T.I.M.E Agency (Former timeline)
The Temporal Investigations and Migration Enforcment agency or the agency are a policing body set up mid 42nd century after a catastrophic event led to earth's ecosystems to collapse and become so irradiated it led to the future predators to evolve. The T.I.M.E agency has it's own hierarchy and answers to no one except their future self's. History After the anomalies destroy Earth's ecosystem in the 41st century, the current government on Arcadia set up the T.I.M.E agency to stop rogue time travelers from disrupting the timeline(which had been changed 21,982 times all ready) and went through many reforms and changes before becoming the T.I.M.E agency it is known for in the 47th century.In the mid 48th century,the T.I.M.E agency had it's first and only major time war to which they lost 75% of the T.I.M.E agency assets but during the early 50th century the agency won and so began the down turn of the agency as the public started losing confidence in the agency.Somewhere during the 51st century the agency collapse due to the lack of agents to run and by the late 51st the agency officially disbanded. Further information T.I.M.E actually stands for Temporal Investigation and Migration Enforcement agency and actually spawned from the 40th century entity, The time directorate. The time directorate was dissolved and reformed into the T.I.M.E Agency after the earth was ecologically destroyed when a experiment with Archon radiation opened up thousands of anomalies all over the earth,mutating bats into the future predators. The T.I.M.E agency also had 'Spin off' agencies after the T.I.M.E agency grew to big to cope: -Magical Investigations and Migration Enforcement Agency (1934-5086) -Dimensional Investigation and Migration Enforcement Agency (4387-5086) -Temporal Peacekeepers (4402-5000) Team hierarchy * Director team (Team X) Team X:Director,vice-Director,Head of operations and Head agent * Security Team (Teams A-Z) * Elite teams (Teams 0-9) Team 7: Alex marsh,James McPherson,Daniel O'Neil and agent Mortis * Veteran teams (Teams 10-99) Team 14: Team 76: * New teams (Teams 100-300) * training team (Teams 301-500) The last great time war After the Daleks violated the temporal accords,the TIME agency had to respond by sending agents. The history of the time war is currently unknown but at the end of the time war, All agent participated in the defense of Galifrey. only teams 21,7 and security team 9 survived. Known teams Captain jack harkness -solo agent for several years before adopting Torchwood three on the 1st of January 2000. Agent Liam's team (2008-2012): Agent liamM.I.A-veteran time agent,creator and team leader of his own team Dan the androidK.I.A-Artificial intelligence created by Liam to help him. Ben the gunmanK.I.A-second in command and weapons expert. Danny the rookieK.I.A-New to the team and takes the role of medical and scientific examiner. Bob the flower alienK.I.A-A converted flower alien who is vegetarian and was the teams drinks support. Dr robin turnerretired-Replacement for medical examiner and later retired after 7 years. Agent Mortis-Left and went to create another team at the request of agent liam. Dr robins team Cardiff branch (20??-2010): Dr robinResigned:Team leader and medical examiner,left after team was massacred. Unknown time agent JackK.I.A:Unknown role,killed by Agent mortis Agent Mortis team (2013-????) Agent Mortis:Team leader Kieth cookson:Field agent, unknown role. Jennifer Jones:Field agent,unknown role. Gabriel messenger:Field agent,unkown role. Team 7 Kent branch (1965-ongoing) Senior Agent Alex marsh:Team leader (2002-ongoing)and weapons expert, (1965-ongoing)longest surviving time agent in this branch. Jack donnelsK.I.A-Team leader(1965-75) and medical examiner,killed during first time war. Daniel summersK.I.A:Team leader(1975-84) fought and killed in the time war. Lucy wondersK.I.A:Team leader(1984-2002) killed by drug overdose Trip duckers:K.I.A:(1965-1978) logistics division ,killed by rogue agent. Quebec WilsonK.I.A:(1965-1985)Engineering Division, killed by rogue agent. Daisy vernanK.I.A:(1962-1987) Intelligence Division, Killed by temporal bomb(along with Bethany vernan). Bethany vernanK.I.A:(1962-1987) intelligence division, Killed by temporal bomb(along with daisy vernan). James keiganRetired:(1990-2003) Counterintelligence division, retired after the death of Lucy wonders. Gregory IcarusRetired:(1990-2003) medical examiner, Forced retirement by Alex marsh. Ryan Wilsonleave,retirement:(1990-2003)E.D.F liaison,Left to marry David McLane. David mclane:leave,retirement: (1990-2003) Technology division, Left to marry Ryan Wilson. John Agent rposition:(2005) logistics and technology division. James MacPherson: (2007-ongoing) tailor and Engineering division. Daniel O'Neill: (2015-ongoing) logistics and technology division. Agent mortis: (2015-ongoing) Espionage division. Team 14 Asia branch (1978-ongoing) Team 21 U.S.A branch (1920-ongoing) Paul Jackson retired: Team leader (1920-1983). Tyrone gibsonretired: Logistics division (1920-1990) Ryan helsing retired: technology division (1920-1984) Little redhornretired: Plains Indians public relations and science division (1920-1992) Jane powers: Team leader (1983-ongoing) Alyx flak: Munitions division (1983-ongoing) Oliver Madstone: science and technology division (1983-ongoing) Ronald wyome: medical examiner(1983-ongoing)